Blue eye potter
by harry-potter-rock94
Summary: harry and hermione are married but there dead from the war and there child is a live because of malfoy
1. life of war

Everyone knows that Harry Potter died in the war against Voldemort, but in sad and loving way his wife, Hermione, died right there with him. They had no children, that anyone knew of, that is. But they had had a child who was 1 year old when they died. Her name was Amber Potter, but they had to hide her because of the war.So they had Draco and Ginny Malfoy hide her from danger, but Draco promised that they would take care of her if anything bad happened. But she look nothing like him expect his eye witch are blue she was her dad height and beautiful like her mother but like her dad had jet black hair she was beautiful and good at fight against the dark art just like dad and was smart like mom she was going to Hogwart know her last name was Potter not Malfoy. She had a neck less from parents it was a velvet string in on that string was a heart with a knight on it red when nothing was wrong but when she dream horbber dream of some one died it turn black and then her scar would appear on her forehead it was a thunder bolt one like her dad. The teacher start noticed how good she they wonder if she was Harry Potter baby because they new they had a child but not her or what she look like they ask her and she lied to them and said no next day was her birthday she got a cloak from her father and a neck less that went back and time that day she went back in time when her panet fist year it was amazing to her but she had to go to go before anyone noticed she was gone. Her room is in Gryffindor the same room her mom her mom was in and same bed to to it was lunch time and she sat with Matt. See Ron was suppest to take care of her but he couldn't so Malfoy and Ginny Malfoy took care of her. She was dreaming that her parents were still a live today then she saw her mom in the room she was told to go to the lake in the forest but have hagit come with you.Then she woke up it was breakfast time in she was stavering she got dress in when down and sat with matt she said bye to matt in then she went to the lake with hagit in he ask what her name was she said Amber Malfoy he snort with anger she ask why and he said your father Malfoy was the wort he was evil Hagirit said to Amber said he change sine then. I like see that he said they were at the lake now and harry sunddley appear in the middle of lake hagit was surprise and then amber ran out to the middle lake and was even more amazing she didn't seek in the water it froze right in the middle of a 100 degrees harry said to hagit told him evething about amber and her really last name was potter that he couldn't tell anyone other then the dumberdore in that it ok he agreed then Sirius appear in harry had hagit explain everything to him they had to go before it was dark and they said bye "CHAPTER 3"She was sleeing and her roommate woke her and she ask why and she said you because you were crying in your sleep she ask did I yell anything weird. Yea like what. No daddy come back mommy come back !! YEA SO WHAT! I went 2 wake you up and your hand were on your face when I remove them I saw a scar on your head in was black. Yea so what ! are you ok yea. I think so bloody hell It hurts get the nurse and quick I think im going 2 faint and then she black out next thing I new I was In the bed I never seen before In then the nurse ask her leave the room please and they ask me stuff about my scar like how I got. I told them It was by Voldemort they didnt belive me I YELL JUST ASK MALFOY OR OR GINNY OR MY DAD ...BUT YOU CANT BECASUE HE BLOODY HELL HE DEAD. And hurry up plesase my head bloody hell myhead hurt so bad. Hi Mr and Miss Malfoy they ask them the same qestetin they ask me and then they belive me


	2. dream part 1

She was sleeing and her roommate woke her and she ask why a. She was dreaming that her parents were still a live today then she saw her mom in the room she was told to go to the lake in the forest but have hagit come with you.Then she woke up it was breakfast time in she was stavering she got dress in when down and sat with matt she said bye to matt in then she went to the lake with hagit in he ask what her name was she said Amber Malfoy he snort with anger she ask why and he said your father Malfoy was the wort he was evil Hagirit said to Amber said he change sine then. I like see that he said they were at the lake now and harry sunddley appear in the middle of lake hagit was surprise and then amber ran out to the middle lake and was even more amazing she didn't seek in the water it froze right in the middle of a 100 degrees harry said to hagit told him evething about amber and her really last name was potter that he couldn't tell anyone other then the dumberdore in that it ok he agreed then Sirius appear in harry had hagit explain everything to him they had to go before it was dark and they said bye


	3. dreaming life

"CHAPTER 3"She was sleeing and her roommate woke her and she ask why and she said you because you were crying in your sleep she ask did I yell anything weird. Yea like what. No daddy come back mommy come back !! YEA SO WHAT! I went 2 wake you up and your hand were on your face when I remove them I saw a scar on your head in was black. Yea so what ! are you ok yea. I think so bloody hell It hurts get the nurse and quick I think im going 2 faint and then she black out next thing I new I was In the bed I never seen before In then the nurse ask her leave the room please and they ask me stuff about my scar like how I got. I told them It was by Voldemort they didnt belive me I YELL JUST ASK MALFOY OR OR GINNY OR MY DAD ...BUT YOU CANT BECASUE HE BLOODY HELL HE DEAD. And hurry up plesase my head bloody hell myhead hurt so bad


End file.
